1gillperfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro
'''Hiro '''is a large Japanese tender engine who's very wise. Bio Hiro was built and worked in Japan until he was shipped to Sodor in April 19, 1935. Hiro was soon modified to work on Sodor. Hiro was called Master of the Railway on Sodor and Japan. He worked well until he started to break down. He was left in a forest on the future Ulfstead Branch Line. He was dicovered by Thomas years later in 2009. Thomas and the others tried to fix Hiro without telling Sir Topham Hatt, as they feared he would scrap Hiro. But after Hiro failed, Thomas told Sir Topham Hatt everything. And instead of being sent to the Scrapyard, Sir Topham Hatt sent Hiro to the Steamworks, where he was restored by Caroline Hatt and the other workmen there. Hiro now happily works in Japan and likes to visit Sodor. When he returned to Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt gave him a welcome back party at Knapford. He was then asked to take some flowers to Farmer McColl, but was delayed because Thomas took them to get Farmer Trotter's bees back. Hiro also tried to take charge of the railway while Sir Topham Hatt was at a meeting with Mr. Percival, but ended up making a big muddle. He later helped get Henry to the Steamworks after he damaged his side rods when he bumped into a truck. When he began to feel homesick, Thomas took him to Misty Island. But instead of thinking about what Hiro would want to do, Thomas only thought about what he would want to do. But in the end, the two engines learned how to understand each other and got to do all the stuff Hiro wanted to do before. When both he and Henry got some bad coal, Henry went back to Tidmouth Sheds to wait for the new coal while Hiro kept puffing to deliver the trucks of stone to Brendam Docks. After that Hiro and Henry worked together to bring some flatbeds of steel gurders to the docks. Even after Hiro broke down on Gordon's Hill, Henry realized that he could keep puffing, even with the bad coal. After they made the delivery, Sir Topham Hatt sent them to get their fireboxes cleaned out. Later, Diesel was bashing the trucks around, but Hiro encouraged him to nicer to them and they wouldn't play tricks on him. Diesel had cause the milk cherns to spill, but when it spilled all over Sir Topham Hatt's trousers, it seemed like it was Hiro's fault. Later on that day, Diesel told him again to just biff the trucks, but he disagreed again. He then Hiro more trouble by coupling up to his train instead of adding a brake van. He made it seem like the trucks were even more troublesome than before. Hiro biff them so hard that he caused some cream cherns to spill all over Sir Tophan Hatt, Edward, and him. As soon as they that Diesel was behind it, he put Hiro in charge of teaching him how to look after trucks. Hiro later helped Thomas by stopping Caitlin, who had taken Annie and Clarabel without noticing. During Christmas time, he helped Connor by ploughing the tracks to help him get to Sodor. One day, Thomas caused him to have an accident. He was worried because he thought that Hiro's parts would take a long time to get to Sodor. He tried searching the spot he found him at, seeing if there were any parts. He ended up coming off the rails. Luckily, Harold found him and sent Percy and Rocky to rescue him. At the Steamworks, he found out that Sir Topham Hatt and his daughter, Caroline, had ordered plenty of parts for Hiro after he was restored incase he ever had an accident. He was later supposed to take some letters to the Mainland, to be delivered to the North Pole. But Percy had not turned up with his mail, so he had no choice but to leave without it. Fortunately, Harold managed to drop off the letters to Hiro. later took part in The Great Railway Show, in the strength competition with Henry, Vinnie, Frieda, and Shane, but the winner was left unknown. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Togo Igawa. Gallery IMG 4414.JPG|Hiro and Yong Bao Category:Characters Category:Black Engines Category:Tender Engine Category:Steam Engines Category:Other Railways Category:Visiting Engines Category:The Main Line Category:North Western Railway